


Верни меня домой

by Shino24Rikki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki
Summary: Райнер кусает Бертольда за плечи.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 6





	Верни меня домой

Райнер кусает Бертольда за плечи. Ведёт зубами совсем близко к шее. Бертольд вздрагивает, кадык его ходит ходуном. Райнер крепко держит его за талию, кажется, сейчас зубами вцепится в шею и конец. Самое слабое место для носителя титана.

Но Райнер большими пальцами поглаживает ему бока, оставляет мелкие поцелуи на лопатках. Слизывает каплю пота, от чего Бертольду становится щекотно. Фубар знает, он сейчас грязный и пыльный, но Райнеру всё равно, он держит его словно сокровище.

— Райнер, что… — Браун прикусывает кожу и посасывает. След точно останется, Бертольд в голове прикидывает, будет ли его закрывать кофта.

— Пока мы свободны и можем быть одни, я хочу отдохнуть, — шумно выдыхает Райнер ему в шею.

Ведёт руками выше по голому торсу, прижимается грудью к дрожащей спине Бертольда. Бертольд зажмуривается, откидывает голову назад, кладя её Райнеру на плечо, судорожно сглатывает, в попытках удержать сознание. Он под руками Райнера плавится, распадается на молекулы, сливается воедино с атомами воздуха. Засосы на его плечах сияют ярче любых звёзд в галактиках, а Райнер держит его так бережно, словно собственное сердце. Райнер его нещадно кусает, это идёт в разрез с нежными поглаживаниями, заставляет колени Бертольда подгибаться, а плечи дрожать.

— Мхм, — не выдержав, стонет Бертольд. Поворачивает откинутую голову влево и утыкается носом Райнеру в шею. Браун ниже, но Бертольд чувствует себя таким маленьким по сравнению с ним. Словно ему снова 12 и он в бессилии плачет посреди бескрайних просторов за стенами. На Райнера всегда можно опереться.

— Скоро всё закончится. Мы сделаем то, что должны, — мягко отталкивая от себя Фубара, говорит Райнер.

Бертольд разворачивается к нему, секунду стоит в замешательстве, возвращаясь в жестокий грубый мир. В объятиях Райнера он забывает, зачем он здесь и кто он. Но эти холодные, пустые глаза Райнера больно бьют его под дых, и он как болванчик бессознательно кивает головой, отводя взгляд в сторону казарм. Они тут были заняты тренировкой, в логове врага, в жилище тех, кого скоро беспощадно убьют, в месте, которое они делят со ~~своими друзьями~~ , погаными демонами. Фубару до скрежета зубов хочется крикнуть на Райнера: «А чем мы сами лучше?», но он сдерживает себя. Райнер не виноват, он просто такой же ребёнок, как и Бертольд, в ловушке несправедливой жизни. Ну почему он не мог просто родиться в другом месте, другим человеком?

Бертольда снова пробивает дрожь, когда Райнер берёт его за подбородок и разворачивает к себе. Фубара пробирает страх каждый раз, когда нужно держать зрительный контакт со злыми, холодными, лишёнными сострадания глазами Воина. Но Райнер, его заботливый, добрый Райнер, смотрит нежно, жалея. Всё он понимает, всё он знает, ему Бертольда прочитать легче лёгкого, Фубар ему полностью открыт, даже если страшно боится быть осуждённым.

— Я хочу вернуться домой, Бертольд. С тобой и Энни, — Райнер подаётся вперёд и лбом упирается в голые ключицы Бертольда. Фубару физически больно от того, как согнута эта сильная, непоколебимая спина. Эти широкие, надёжные плечи, тащащие на себе волю и свободу всего народа. Плечи, которые сейчас подрагивают от усталости и напряжения. — Я устал. Я просто хочу домой.

Голос Райнера мёртвый и тихий, возносится в тишине деревьев в небо к несуществующим богам, не слушающим его мольбы. Бертольд не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как нежным жестом положить тёплую ладонь Райнеру на заднюю часть шеи. И Райнер, — о боги, — не напрягается, не дёргается, подаётся вперёд, ластится. _Доверяет_. Бертольд поглаживает его шею ладонью, неслышимо шепчет: «Иди, делай то, что должен, а я буду позади, прикрывать твоё слабое место».

У Бертольда слабое место — это сердце, и Райнер бьёт прямо в него. Каждым судорожным вздохом, который Бертольд, как мировую тайну, посвящённую только ему, ловит в тишине ночи, когда они с Райнером одни. Когда кажется, что весь мир умер, а они одни остались в живых, но неотличимые от мёртвых. Каждым мимолетным взглядом, который колет Бертольда в спину и никогда — напрямую. Райнер не смотрит прямо в глаза, не говорит красивых слов, но Райнер готов на него, на безнадёжного Бертольда, опереться. Райнер _хочет_ взять Бертольда с собой домой. Считает, что тот заслужил вернуться.

Бертольд так не считает. Дело даже не в нём самом, а в том месте, куда они возвращаются. Каждую секунду в голове набатом кричит о том, что однажды они вернутся _туда_. У Бертольда спина сгибается и сердце заходится ходуном, и он исправно убеждает себя, что это от предвкушения, а не от страха. Бертольд не знает, где его дом.

Фубар не считает, что Райнер заслужил вернуться в Марлию. Фубар считает, что Райнер заслужил каждый сантиметр этого мира, _свободу_ бескрайних просторов, к которой они так рвутся в своей неправдивой игре в солдатиков. Бертольд считает, что звёзды на небе каждую ночь загораются лишь для Райнера. По ночам, лёжа под ним, задыхаясь от ощущений и горячих, ласкающих его рук, Бертольд запрокидывает голову вверх и взывает неслышимо к безразличной яркости звёзд. Их холодный пустой свет живёт в Райнере, и Бертольд надеется, что для него в сердце Брауна осталось хоть немного места. Самый маленький и тёмный угол подойдёт.

— Бертольд, о чём ты думаешь, когда знаешь, что мы скоро вернёмся домой? — спрашивает Райнер, теснее прижимаясь к нему, и, как ласкающийся кот, трётся лбом о плечо.

Бертольд думает, что дома их не ждут. Вернее ждут, но не _их_ , а Титанов, заключённых в них, а до самих них никому дела нет.

Бертольд думает, что они сразу же получат наказание за утерю Титана-челюсти, и он подавляет дрожь, вспоминая весь тот ужас, что испытал. Он был ребёнком, дети не должны испытывать такую боль.

Бертольд думает, что поганые марлийцы будут мешать Райнера с грязью, даже несмотря на то, что Райнер почётный воин. Несмотря на то, что страдает день за днём, несмотря на то, что отдал Марле свои _жизнь и сердце_.

Бертольд думает, что Райнер чувствует себя счастливым и свободным тут, а вернуться, значит снова стать заложником, без права говорить, делать, думать.

— Я думаю о том, как, наконец, посплю в своей старой кровати и погуляю по родным улицам, — говорит Бертольд, и Райнер ни на секунду не верит ему, но оставляет горячий поцелуй на плече, потому что это именно то, что Бертольд _должен_ сказать. Никто, кроме Райнера, никогда не спрашивал Бертольда, чего тот хочет, но сейчас это не важно. Их жизни им не принадлежат.

Бертольду хочется закричать о том, что на самом деле он думает не о поганых марлийских улицах, а о Райнере, его родном привычном тепле, о его ласковых движениях, о его несуществующей свободе.

У Бертольда внутри разливается спокойный холод, каждый сантиметр его тела закрывая в плотный, нерушимый лёд, словно сама зима поселилась в его груди, одно только сердце, горящее от любви к Райнеру, не трогает.

Бертольд почему-то думает, что домой ему вернуться не суждено, но Райнеру не говорит. Райнер почему-то знает.


End file.
